Charlie Vane
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=Wraith SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Confederacy : Brontes IV Colonial Militia (formerly) : Hammer Strike Force (formerly) |gender=Male |birth=c. 2472 |death=2500, Brontes IV |job=Wraith pilot Lieutenant New Dresdin Outlaws |concattop=x }} Charlie Vane was a Wraith pilot and lieutenant in service of the Confederacy. He had a very simple life philosophy, involving a drink, gambling, and a strong right hook. He claimed he was a lady's man, and his rakish charm landed him a low position on the backwater world of Brontes IV.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Biography The Crisis Begins At the age of 28, Vane was in the thick of the crisis on Brontes IV, a crisis which involved the rebel group, the Fist of Redemption and the zerg. Along with Lieutenant Tsuname, he was called upon to investigate Atkinson Airfield, where, according to intelligence received by Marshal Bill Constantine, there was to be a transaction between the Atkinson Corporation and the FOR. During the battle, Tsuname declared that his forces should "kill them all" without bothering to investigate. Vane protested but helped carry out the assault. The corporation and Fist forces were both crushed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 4: “Atkinson Airfield” (in English). 1998. Soon after, Vane helped save Constantine's control center from approaching Fist forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 5: “The Confederate Militia” (in English). 1998. Vane and his men were conscripted into the newly formed Hammer Strike Force.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. However, due to the Hammer's use to slaughter innocent mining colonies that defied the Council of Inquiry, Vane defected from the force.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 7: “Hammer Strike Force Command” (in English). 1998. Vane and his men abandoned the Hammer Strike force and defected to Jack Frost of the New Dresdin Outlaws in order to help defend their planet. The combined force eradicated a zerg infestation near New Dresdin.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 10: “Rebellion” (in English). 1998. Knowing the role of Atticus Carpenter and his Fist of Redemption in the crisis on Brontes IV, Charlie Vane aided the New Dresdin Outlaws in their assault on the Fist of Redemption's main base. The group slew Tsuname, who was in league with Carpenter, and leveled both the base and the surrounding zerg hives.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. Enter the Protoss With the Fist and Hammer defeated, Vane and the Outlaws returned to New Dresdin. However, the city came under siege by the Incubus Brood, but were saved by the protoss zealot Edullon of 7th Fleet, who had come to eradicate the infestation of the planet..StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 2: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Vane repaid the favour by helping later helping Edullon search for her father Demioch, destroying a Fist of Redemption base in the process.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “In Search of Demioch” (in English). 1998. The alliance turned out to be a long lasting one, Vane helping the protoss battle against the newly formed Carpenter's Brood.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 7: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998. and against Judicator Syndrea's forces, who had sought to execute Edullon and Demioch as heretics.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. Endgame In spite of Vane and the Outlaws' victories, the Zerg Swarm sent more broods to the surface of Brontes IV. Vane met with Black Morgan after she attempted to leave the planet, not knowing she was infested with a parasite. This lead the Swarm to his mountain stronghold, and it was annihilated.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 6: “Complete Ruins” (in English). 1998. Eventually, Vane and the Outlaws met with Executor Andraxxus, who discovered the parasite within Black Morgan. This revelation was too late, and Vane and his allies were slain when the Zerg Swarm overwhelmed Andraxxus's stronghold.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. Game Unit |image=Wraith SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |image2=Vane SC1 Game1.png |imgsize2= |race=Terran |faction= |baseunit=Wraith |hp=500 |shield= |energy= |size=Large |groundattack=16 |airattack=30 |armor=4 |range=5 |sight=7 |detect= |cooldown=22 air, 30 ground |hero=x |npc= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Abilities Upgrades References Category:Insurrection terran characters Category:Terran pilots Category:Terran soldiers